Chapter 8 - Asuna VS Soi Fon
Asuna VS. Soi Fon (Misaki's P.O.V) As the first competition of the games ended, I marveled at Mayuri's power and capabilities. Each one of us are getting stronger everyday, which is a bit fast considering the day we started training ourselves. As I recall everything that has happened, the fact that we're in some kind of story world created by Kazuki still remained in my mind. It was a stroke of luck on our side that Kazuki only made the plot, or else we wouldn't be in control of our actions. I thought about what more do we need to do before we are able to master our power. I came back to my senses once the pumpkin announced the battle portion, I was excited wondering who was going to fight. "Now then, it's time for the first battle portion of the tournament. The ones who will be fighting are the following. From Bleach, it's Soi Fon, and from Sword Art Online, it's Yuuki Asuna!" The moment the spectators heard the followong names, they started screaming to the heavens, their cheers are so loud, it's like you can't even hear yourself talking. The cheering stopped the moment the two beautiful fighters entered the arena. The pumpkin explained the rules, basically if you defeat your opponent, your team gets 10 points, if you lose, you get 0 points and if it's a tie, each gets 5 points. "And Begin!" As soon as the pumpkin said those words, Soi Fon didn't waste time and suddenly appeared behind Asuna, but as soon as she was gonna attack her, Asuna vanished. "Where did she go?" Soi Fon got disturbed by the speed of Asuna that it left her in shock, she couldn't believe that there was someone faster than her aside from Yoruichi. Asuna then shouted at Soi Fon, everyone were surprised to see that she was falling from the sky. Asuna calmly placed her rapier beside her and started her technique. "Linear!" A laser like slash was created by her technique creating a huge veil of smoke, and for a moment the audience were not able to see the 2 fighters. At both end of the veil of smoke, the 2 fighters were seen, panting from exhaustion. "Asuna's so cool!" I say as I watch her fight, "Don't forget, she's also fast." Sakaki says as if she's acknowledging her abilities, but Kazuki also states Soi Fon's amazing prowess, she's no pushover. As the audience look at the 2 daring women in the battlefield, they see Soi Fon covered in a few wounds and bruises from Asuna's attack. "Hado no san-juu-san: Sokatsui (Blue Fire Crash Down)" Asuna was easily able to dodge the attack, but was surprised to see that Soi Fon was behind her again. "!! It was a decoy!" Soi Fon quickly took the oppurtunity and started landing a barrage of attacks on Asuna. We see Kirito worried for her wife, the same expression can be seen from their child, Yui. "She's not the captain of the 2nd Squad for nothing." Rukia states praising her superior. Asuna had to fight back, and tries to counter Soi Fon's attacks by stabbing her but was blocked, therefore they resulted into having a swordfight. The sounds of two swords clashing are so intense, it's almost impossible to look away from the amazing feat the two people are displaying. "Oh wow! None of them are backing down at all!" Chapari Lola was lost for words, he can't believe the amazing fight he is seeing and on the first day at that. On the battlefield, the clashing of swords continues. Asuna states that it's pointless for Soi Fon to keep going, she knows the Soi Fon's just buying time for her to figure out Asuna's attack pattern and says that it's useless, for even if she finds it, she won't be able to catch up to her speed. This got Soi Fon enraged and finally decided to summon her shikai. "Nigeki Kessatsu: Suzumebachi!" The moment she summoned her shikai, Soi Fon didn't waste time and already disappeared, only to sneak up on Asuna again and stab her. As Soi Fon backs up from Asuna, a black butterfly tattoo can be seen on Asuna's left shoulder. "That's the special skill of Suzumebachi, Death in Two Steps. The moment I hit you again on the same spot, your dead. It's like a curse when you think about it." And with that the members from team Bleach celebrated, it's like the match has already been decided. Meanwhile as I was going on a tanrum because I don't want Asuna to die, Kazuki puts me at ease and says that she'll be alright. As Soi Fon asks for the match to end and declared herself the winner, Asuna started laughing all of a sudden. Kirito and and the others were talking about whether Asuna will be alright, he reassured his team that Asuna will be fine. "It doesn't matter how many marks you put on me." Asuna touched her left shoulder where the butterfly mark is and in an instant it disappeared. Everyone was taken aback by what just happened, no one has been able to do such a thing, only Soi Fon can erase a mark that she has put on someone. Everyone was shocked. "If it's curse, then I'll cure it, for I am Asuna, The Berserk Healer." ~END~